


50 Shades of Larry

by evacoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Harry, just trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: It's basically 50 Shades Of Grey without the BDSM... there is still smut... you get the point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

“I’m going to completely suck at this.” I said from my spot at the kitchen counter as I looked over the notes Zayn had written for me

“Well with that attitude, you’re right.” Zayn said through his stuffed up bright red nose. Even while sick Zayn managed to have amazing hair, bright hazel eyes, and sharp cheekbones

“You know I hate it when you say that right?” I asked and Zayn laughed slightly

“I know, but it’s true.” Zayn said as I sighed but agreed in my head, outlook is everything in this world. 

“You better get going, you’ll be late. Mr. Styles doesn’t tolerate late comers.” Zayn said, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9 AM

“Shit, thanks Zayn. See you later.” I yelled as I grabbed my keys, wallet, notes, and phone before running out of the door

I’m Louis Tomlinson, my friend is Zayn Malik, he works for a magazine that interviews and talks about young entrepreneurs, like Harry Styles, owner of multiple multinational businesses. Zayn was assigned to interview Mr. Styles but fell very ill suddenly, being the amazing roommate and friend that I am I made the choice to step in and interview him with the questions Zayn had already written down. I rushed out into the gloomy Seattle weather and walked to the office just a few blocks away.

“Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m standing in for Zayn Malik, he had a meeting with Mr. Styles, but fell ill.” I said professionally to the lady at the front desk as she nodded and looked through the books for my appointment.

“Mr. Styles will be out in a minute, he’s finishing a call right now.” the lady said as I nodded and sat in one of the comfortable chairs. The room was very modern, all neutral tones with plants littered around the rooms, glass coffee tables, and black leather chairs and couches.

I sat for a few minutes looking over the notes one last time so I wouldn’t look like a complete idiot reading off of notecards.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will see you now.” The lady from the front desk announced into the silent room. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the large doors leading to his office. I stood up and my stomach immediately dropped to my feet.

“Good luck.” The woman whispered to me as I smiled at her. I walked calmly into the large office. All the walls were windows, a large desk was placed in the middle of the room with a black leather chair behind it, plants all around and 3 black leather chairs on the opposite side of the besk. Mr. Styles stood in front of one of the windows looking out at the busy city beneath him. I stood for a minute waiting for him to notice I was there. 

“Are you planning on sitting or would you prefer to stand for this interview?” Mr. Styles said without turning around. I immediately scrambled over to one of the black leather chairs and sat down.

“You aren’t the boy I spoke with on the phone.” Mr. Styles said. I paused for a moment and thought. How would he know I wasn’t Zayn, I haven’t said a word to him.

“The boy on the phone had much more confidence than you seem to have from what I’ve heard from you, which is the running of feet.” Mr. Styles said as if he could read my mind with the snap of a finger.

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, sir, Zayn Malik fell ill, I’m his roommate, we go to school together, I major in English, and he asked me to fill in for him.” I said. I had rehearsed that line a million times in my head

“He must have a lot of trust in you.” Mr. Styles said

“Yes, not sure if that is a good thing or not.” I said laughing slightly. Mr. Styles finally began to turn and face me. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. Bright forest green orbs that were bearing into my dull blue eyes. His eyes felt like fire on my skin, they felt like if I moved they would be one step ahead of me, always watching to see the tiny movements I made.

He wore a black silk suit, must have cost him a fortune. Matched with a black tie, white undershirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I looked him up and down just to notice his gigantic hands, they were covered in rings, none on his left hand, all on his right for some unknown reason. He had brown unruly curly hair that reached his chin, almost like the joker from Batman, but in a good way, if that makes sense, I smiled slightly at my own thoughts and comic books references, and looked him in the eyes.

“Alright then Louis Tomlinson, shall we begin the interview?” Mr. Styles said as he sat in his large black leather chair, intertwined his hands over his desk and leaned forward closer to me.

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” I said looking quickly down at my notes and looking back at him.

“Umm ok, you are one of the youngest businessmen, to what do you-” I began to say before Mr. Styles cut me off

“To what do I owe my success?” He asked with a raised harp eyebrow

“Yes.” I said simply and quietly, he must get this question a lot 

“Seriously? Business is about people, and I’ve always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentives them, what inspires them.” Mr. Styles said. I sighed and shrugged

“Maybe you’re just lucky?” I asked, it was more of a statement but I did not want to seem rude in front of this powerful man. Mr. Styles laughed slightly and smiled

“I’ve always found that the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have.” Mr. Styles stated “The key to my success have been seeing powerful and inspired individuals and harnessing their efforts.”

“So you’re a control freak?” I asked more as a joke, Mr. Styles didn’t laugh.

“Oh, I exercise control in all things, Mr. Tomlinson.” Mr. Styles said. Something about hearing a powerful man say ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ made me smile, I guess it made me feel important in a way.

“Ok, you’re company is involved mainly in the telecommunication sector, yet you also invest in many agricultural projects, including several in Africa, is that something you feel passionate about, feeding the world's poor?” I asked, I kept my eyes locked with Mr. Styles throughout the question, his eyes didn’t leave mine either.

Mr. Styles shook his head slightly. 

“It’s smart business.” He said. I widened my eyes and looked down at my paper again. “You don’t agree?” He asked 

“I don’t know enough about it.” I said, I was not willing to begin an argument about helping the poor with one of the richest men in the world. Mr. Styles looked at me with raised eyebrows, as if he was waiting for me to continue with my explanation

“I just wonder if perhaps you’re heart might be a little bigger than you want to let on?” I asked, this wasn’t in the notes, what the hell do I think I’m doing?

“There’s some people that say I don’t have a heart at all.” Mr. Styles stated with a straight face.

“Why would they say that?” I asked, I was getting more and more confused, and intrigued by this man.

“Because they know me well.” Mr. Styles said, that took my by surprise, shouldn’t it be the other way around? People that don’t know you well are the ones who think you don’t have a heart, right?

“Go on.” Mr. Styles said after a moment of me silently staring at him.

I cleared my throat and continued on with Zayn’s questions

“Do you have any interests outside of work?” I asked a I tried to lighten the mood in the office a small amount.

“I enjoy various physical pursuits.” Mr. Styles said as I nodded, the guy likes working out.

“You’re unmarried, oh wait, you were adopted at age four.” I said just as Mr. Styles stood up from his leather chair

“That’s a matter of public record.” Mr. Styles said not looking me in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t” I stammered as Mr. Styles walking around his desk and leaned against it in front of me

“Do you have an actual question Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Styles asks me, there it is again with the ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ getting to me

“Yeah, sorry, are you gay?” I asked, my smart mouth getting the better of me, sure Zayn had written it down, but I’m sure he meant it as a joke. It also wouldn’t hurt to know, you know, for science and all that jazz… I spoke quickly before looking down at the papers again. Suddenly I laughed and looked up again to see a slight smile on Mr. Styles face, that’s new. 

“It’s written here, I’m just-” I said before trailing off

“Yes, Louis I am gay.” Mr. Styles said and I nodded, looked down, and smiled to myself

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Styles, Zayn can be a bit-” I said before being cut off by Mr. Styles again

“Intrusive?” He asked and I nodded

“Curious.” I said, intrusive makes it sound like a horrible things, there is nothing wrong with wanting to know something. I noticed that Mr. Styles had begun to drum his large fingers on his desk. I looked at the large digits for only a second before Mr. Styles addressed me again

“What about you?” He asked as I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion. Is he asking me if I’m gay?

“Why don’t you ask me something that you want to know, not Zayn, you.” Mr. Styles clarified 

“Earlier you said that there were some people that know you well, why do I get the feeling that that is not true?” I asked, I’ve always been good at analyzing people, the way people walk, talk, act, laugh, cry, or do anything tells a story about them. I couldn’t quite figure out Mr. Styles, but I’m very interested to find out more. 

Mr. Styles stared at me for a moment before the lady from the front desk opened the office door

“Mr. Styles, your next meeting is in the conference room.” The lady stated, Mr. Styles didn’t take his eyes off me as he answered.

“Cancel it please, we aren’t finished here.” Mr. Styles said

“Yes sir.” the woman said as she closed the door and walked away from the office

“No please, I- we- I can go.” I stammered as I began to collect my papers and exit.

“I would like to know more about you.” Mr. Styles said before I could stand up to leave his office.

“There’s really not much to know about me” I said looking down at my navy blue dress shoes and navy blue dress pants that showed my ankles off.

“You said that you are an English major? Tell me was it Jane Austen, Lewis Carroll, or Thomas Hardy that first made you fall in love with Literature?” Mr. Styles asked. I smiled slightly at the fact that someone was actually taking interest in me for once, growing up in a house with 6 siblings, and me being the oldest, I was expected to listen to their stories and take care of them, someone finally wanting to take to me about things I liked was new and very foreign for me to experience.

“Hardy.” I said simply, I’ve always loved him

Mr. Styles raised his eyebrows again.

“I would have guessed Jane Austen.” Mr. Styles stated as I smiled 

“What are your plans after you graduate?” Mr. Styles asked

“I’m just trying to get through finals right now.” I said laughing slightly because damn these things are hard to do. 

“And then?” Mr. Styles asked, this man is very persistent. I like it.

“And then I was planning on moving here, to Seattle permanently. With Zayn.” I said

“We offer an excellent internship program here.” Mr. Styles said with hopeful eyes

“I don’t think I would fit in here. I mean look at me.” I said looking around the large fancy office and laughing slightly as I tried to imagine myself here. 

Mr. Styles paused for a moment, looked me up and down, stared deep into my eyes and squinted a bit

“I am.” He said simply. I looked down at my shoes once again.

‘I’m sorry, but I have to get going.” I said after a moment.

“I’ll walk you out.” Mr. Styles said as I blushed and nodded. I collected all my notes and walked to the door of his office. Mr. Styles pulled it open and held it for me. I smiled at him and walked out.

“I hope you got everything you needed.” Mr. Styles said as I pushed the button on the elevator

“I think you only answered four questions.” i said smiling slightly, once again it was meant to be a joke. Mr. Styles once again didn’t laugh, this man really is a puzzle.

Mr. Styles looked down at my notebook with the answers I had written down. Just then the bell on the elevator dinged, I turned to it and Mr. Styles took a paper from the notebook. I didn’t have time to protest as I stepped into the elevator and looked him in the eyes for the last time.

“Louis.” He said simply

“Harry.” I said, for the first time I didn’t say sir or Mr. Styles, it might have slipt out but he didn’t seem upset or angry, just the same stone cold face I’d been staring at for the last 15 minutes.

“I walked out of the elevator and looked outside, of course it’s raining and I didn’t bring an umbrella. I’ve been living in this city for 4 years, you would think I would learn. I walked out into the rain and let the cold water run over my body, I didn’t realize how hot I felt in that room.


	2. Chapter 2- Hardware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“So how was it? What was he like?” Zayn asked the minute I walked through the door. Zayn was standing in the kitchen by the stove making some chicken noodle soup, the cliche thing to eat when sick.

“He was, well I don’t know, I guess he was nice, dressed nicely, he was, clean I guess.” I said putting all my things on the kitchen table

“Clean?” Zayn asked

“I mean he was good with people, knew how to have a clean conversation, like get to the point and all that i guess.” I said and Zayn nodded slightly

“He’s pretty hot isn’t he?” Zayn asked and I shrugged

“I mean if you’re into that kind of person.” I said quietly

“Into hot people you mean?” Zayn asked and I laughed slightly

“Yeah, i guess so.” I said and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of crisps and walked into the living room

“You seem surprisingly uninterested.” Zayn said as he walked into the living room behind me with his soup in hand.

“I don’t know, I mean he was kind of intimidating.” I said and Zayn laughed

“Well no shit, he’s Harry Styles you think he got to where he is by smiling and doing everything someone says, you have to be intimidating and ruthless to get to where he is in the world.” Zayn said and I nodded

“I guess so, He offered me an internship at his office.” I said, Zayn looked like he was about to spit out his hot soup

“Oh my fucking dod, did you take it?” Zayn asked leaning forward in his seat, I shook my head

“No, just walking into the office, I knew I would not fit in well in there, it’s too fancy for little old me.” I said as Zayn laughed

“Oh shut up, you just threw away the chance of a lifetime, getting to work with Harry Styles, god I would kill for that.” Zayn said and I shook my head.

“Then ask him, you have his email just ask him.” I said and Zayn raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, I got his email from earlier how did you get him to do that?” Zayn asked and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What do you mean, what did he do?” I asked and Zayn laughed

“You know, he emailed me the answers to every single question I had written down for you to ask.” Zayn said and i shook my head. I looked through the notebook and realized that the sheet with the questions on it was missing, that must have been what he took out of my notebook when I was getting in the elevator.

“Oh I guess I’m really charming to rich men.” I said laughed

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Zayn teased as I shook my head in laughter

For the rest of the day I studied for finals, these things will be the death of me and I know it, but I might as well try to put up a fight. 

“I’m going to bed, I suggest you do the same. It was a hell of a day.” I said looking at the clock and noticing it was 10 P.M

“What final do you have tomorrow, I have art design.” Zayn said

“I have Shakespeare, I get to write an essay on how Hamlet changed the way people viewed literature, how fun right?” I asked and Zayn laughed

“Good luck, I’ll see you at like 3?” Zayn asked. I thought about my schedule for a moment and nodded

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” I nodded, collected my things, and went to my room to get ready for bed.

Just before I went to bed and shut off my laptop, I looked up the name Harry Styles. Millions of article came up obviously, I clicked on images hoping to see a real smiled from the man, no such luck, every picture ever taken of him was his stone cold face staring at the camera with no hint of emotion to be found in his green eyes.

“Cheerful I can see.” I said to myself before closing the laptop and drifting off to sleep.

Ding, Ding, Ding.

My alarm clock rang out at exactly 7:30. I groaned, jumped out of bed, and went to take a shower before sitting in a hot room for 4 hours

After just making it on time to the final, sitting and writing for 4 hours, I was finally done with the first final of my last year of college, I smiled to myself after walking out of the english building.

“Louis, Louis.” I heard someone yell behind me. I turned just in time to see Nick Grimshaw, a friend of mine, running over to me

“Hey Nick, what’s up” I asked as I unlocked my car and put all of my things in the back seat. I had to get to work in 15 minutes so this conversation can’t take to long.

“I’ve been looking for you, guess what, I got an internship at the radio downtown, I've been wanting that for so long.” Nick said as I smiled and pulled him into a hug

“Oh my god, congratulations, I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry but can we celebrate later, I’ll be late for work. I said looking at my watch

“Oh yeah, yeah no problem.” Nick said as he opened my car door for me and smiled. I thanked him and drove off down the road to the hardware store I work at, Fullerton's hardware has been in this town for years, I’ve worked there for 2 years and I’m ready to quiet anyday now

I pulled up in front of the store and walked in, got changed into the ugly work uniform. It was a brown shirt, green apron, and cargo shorts. I mean really who designed these?

“Hey dad I just got to work, can I call you back please?” I asked as I answered the phone 

“Well wait, I called for a reason, Angel broke her foot, playing golf of all things.” my dad said as I sighed

“Oh god, is she ok? Is she in a lot of pain?” I asked not all that interested, she isn’t my mom, or my first stepmom, she’s the fifth…

“Well who can tell, she calls the paramedics for a paper cut. It does mean that we won’t be able to fly in for graduation.” My dad said 

“Really? You don’t want to just come alone, you don’t have to bring Angel.” I said, really he’s going to miss his son graduating because his girlfriend hurt herself?

“And leave Tiger Woods to fend for herself?” my dad said with a slight laugh, I didn’t find it funny at all.

“You do understand don’t you son?” my dad said after a moment of silence. I sighed, I don’t want to start a fight with my dad right now.

“Yeah, um it’s fine. I really have to go now dad.” I said, I was so ready to get off of this call

“I love you Louis.” My dad said and I smiled slightly

“I know, I love you too.” I said before hanging up the phone

“Hey Louis, could you give me a hand outback?” one of my coworkers asked, he was tall, blonde, and skinny with a crooked smile that could make anyone fall in love… Except for me. That never seemed to not bother him, he was always trying to find a way to talk to me, flirt with me, and touch me no matter what… Kind of awkward actually.

“Umm yeah sure, I’ll be right there.” I said as I was logging in my hours onto the staff computer. I finished logging in and began to walk to the door to the back of the store. I looked to my right and immediately saw the smirking face of none other than Harry Styles.

“I thought that was your voice I heard.” Harry said to me as I went wide eyed, what the fuck is he doing here?

“What the-” I cut myself off from finishing the sentence, we aren’t allowed to curse around the customers.

“What a pleasant surprise Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said as he slowly began to walk towards me, his long legs made him com much closer than I had anticipated.

“Just Louis.Umm just Louis. You’re in here.” I said after gasping a bit for air, I felt like a fish out of water. 

“I was in the area and I needed to pick up a few things. Are you free?” Harry said looking me in the eyes the whole time, god I kind of hate when he does that, makes me feel so small and all that shit. Am I free? Does he mean to help him or to go out… Either way, Yes.

“Yeah, what can I help you with?” I asked completely forgetting about Colin who needed my help outside… he’ll be fine.

“Do you stock cable ties?” Harry asked with a slightly glint of laughter in his eyes.

“Cable ties? Yes, we do, I can show you if you want.” I said and Harry nodded

“Please lead the way Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said and I rolled my eyes

“Just Louis.” I repeated as I began to walk over to the wall where we kept cable ties.

Harry picked a bag full of white cable ties.

“Is that it?” I asked after a moment of strange eye contact.

“No, masking tape.” Harry said simply as I furrowed my brow

“Are you redecorating?” I asked as I walked over to where we kept our masking tape collection

“No.” Harry said simply.

“We have 2 inch and one inch, but the truly self respecting handyman will have both in his toolbox.” I said laughing slightly, Harry didn’t laugh. I’m great at making people laugh, what is up with this guys sense of humor?

“Of course he will.” Harry said simply before taking the tape out of my hands and smirking again. 

“Do you want anything else?” I asked and Harry nodded

“Yes, rope.” Harry said and I raised my eyebrows once again, he’s kind of acting like a serial killer. I didn’t question it though. You know the saying ‘the customer is always right?’ well this hardware store basically lives by that saying

I walked over to the wall of rope as Harry pointed to the red. I began to unwind it and cut it where he told me to stop

“That’s impressive, were you a boy scout?” Harry asked and I shook my head while laughing

“Umm no, organized group activities aren’t really my thing.” I said looking down at the dirty, tile floor.

“So what is your thing?” Harry asked, he emphasized the word thing as I looked up into his eyes again, there he goes making me feel special with the whole caring about my interests things, god that kills me.

“Umm I don’t know, books?” I said as I handed him the rope, he smiled at me slightly and I did the same back

“Ok.” I said after a beat of silence “rope, tape, cable ties, you’re the complete serial killer.” I said jokingly as Harry just looked at me and shook his head

“Not today.” He said simply as I raised my eyebrows

“Anything else?” I asked and he shrugged while looking around the sore

“What would you recommend?” Harry asked and I frowned

“For a do-it-yourselfer?” I asked “Umm maybe coveralls, so you can protect your clothes?” I asked 

“I could just take all my clothes off.” Harry said as my eyes went wide and my mouth opened slightly 

“Ok um no clothes, I mean no coveralls. I um I can’t think of anything else.” I said as Harry tilted his head and smiled

“Well I guess that is it then.” Harry said 

“Cool.” I said simply and walked over the the register. Harry placed all his things on the counter and handed me a debit card. I began to bag his items 

“Oh thank you for answering Zayn’s questions, by the way he was thrilled.” I said smiling

“I hope he is feeling better.” Harry said and I nodded

“Yeah, he is, he’s just having a hard time clearing a photo of you.” I said laughing as I remembered the way Zayn stormed into my room at 2 in the morning because none of the pictures were good enough.

“If he would like an original, I’m around tomorrow.” Harry said as I froze

“You’d be willing to do that?” I asked in disbelief, maybe this guy isn’t as cold hearted as he wants to let on.

“Do you want me to bag that up for you Louis?” Colin asked as he walked up behind me and put his arms on my shoulders. I tried to jump away from the touch but didn’t want to seem rude. 

“Oh umm no no I’m good, thanks though Colin.” I said with a slightly smile, don’t want to be to friendly with him. Harry and Colin made eye contact and immediately the air in the room changed, it became tense as Harry stood up straighter and looked Colin in the eyes with a slightly squint. Colin’s hands suddenly left my shoulders and he walked away quickly. Harry looked back at me and pulled a card from his wallet.

“I’m staying that the Hotel Grande, call me before ten.” Harry said as I took the card and furrowed my eyebrows. Why do I need to call him… Is this a booty call card or something?

“About the photos.” Harry said as I nodded, alright, that makes a lot more sense.

“Oh yeah, I will.” I said sticking the card into my pocket. Harry nodded, smirked, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the shop

“Enjoy your-” I said before cutting myself off, that sounded so stupid. I watched out the window as he walked over to a man, handed him the bag and got the passenger seat of a audi R8. The man nodded, put the bag in the back seat and walked around the the drivers side of the car. He got in, turned the engine on and drove off down the busy street. I smiled slightly at the thought I would be seeing him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3- Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Here’s the thing about Harry Styles, he knows what he is doing. I mean he must know what he’s doing if he is one of the wealthiest and youngest entrepreneurs in the world, but he also knows what he does and can do to people. Like in the hardware store, he reeled me in nice and slow with the smirks, eye contact, and caring about my interests. Then he leaves you hanging. Sure he gave me his card and was willing to let Zayn get an original photo, but there was no ask out to coffee or dinner later, nothing. I felt something, I know he did too. He may be heard to read but anyone could see the slight smile and glint of happiness in his eyes. I may be being overdramatic but a little something would have been nice to know I’m not barking up the wrong tree here. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know I’m gay? I mean I’ve made it pretty obvious, but maybe he needs it spelled out for him, you know some people are just a little slower than the rest of us. I could flat out tell him that I’m gay, that would definitely be weird though. I guess I could hint at it. A little flirting never hurt anyone I guess. Yeah that’s what I’ll do, I’ll flirt so good he won’t have a choice but to ask me out for coffee or dinner. Another thing is you don’t expect him to be the way he is, yeah I expected him to be standoffish and serious, but in some ways he isn’t, he came to my work and spoke with me, joked around with me, and took interest in things I like, that doesn’t seem like the person I thought he would be, and I kind of like it that way. He has substance, a story if that makes sense. I hate when you meet someone and you can immediately guess everything about them, give me something to go off of, keep me guessing. Harry Styles has managed to do that too me in the matter of 48 hours, I admire that.

“Louis, Louis. Earth to Louis.” I heard a voice break through my thoughts.

“Oh hey Zayn.” I said simply after looking at him, he’s covered in paint like usual 

“What are you thinking about bro?” Zayn asked and I shrugged

“Don’t know, guess I was thinking about finals or something.” I said trying to turn the conversation 

“Speaking of finals, how was yours today?” Zayn asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

“Easy, it was just long mostly.” I said and Zayn nodded

“Mine was actually fun, I don’t know how but it was, pretty sure I aced it.” Zayn said and I laughed

“Well you are top of our class, I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” I said sounding like a mother

“Ok mom.” Zayn said laughing before he sat down on the couch that by this point was covered in spots of paint, there was no point in asking him to change

“Oh good news, Harry Styles came into work today and he said-” I began to say before Zayn cut me off

“Hang on what? Harry Styles, multi billionaire, hottie, gay, bachelor came into a hardware store?” Zayn asked with wide eyes and I nodded

“Yeah, he said he was in the area and needed to pick up some stuff, anyways he said that if you wanted you could get an original picture of him.” I said and Zayn stood up faster than lightning could strike

“Are you joking? Oh my fucking god you aren’t, Louis you realize what this means right?” Zayn asked and I shook my head

“No, what could it mean other than you getting a good picture for the paper?” I asked and Zayn groaned

“It means he is in too you, he wants to see you again you idiot.” Zayn said walking over to me and slapping me lightly

“Oh don’t be silly, he’s doing a favour, now I’m going to call him and set up a time, then I’ll call Nick, he’s actually really good with a camera, he can take the pictures.” I said as Zayn began to dance around the room in a happy fit.

I picked up my cellphone and walked into my bedroom, pulled out the business card, took a deep breath, and dialled the number.

“Hello?” Harry’s voice spoke through the phone, I almost hung up due to all the butterflies in my stomach.

“Umm hello Mr. Styles, it’s Louis from earlier?” I asked through the phone hoping he hadn’t forgotten he’d given me his card

“Oh yes, hello Mr. Tomlinson, you seem very eager to get a picture.” Harry said and I laughed slightly

“Please call me Louis.” I reminded him for the 3rd time. “I know you are a busy man and I don’t want to interfere with your busy schedule so I thought the sooner the better. How is 8 AM?” I asked with my most professional voice I could make

“That sounds great.” Harry said simply.

“We can meet in the lobby of your hotel, Zayn and a friend of ours, Nick, he’ll be taking the pictures will be there and we can go from there to wherever you wish to take the pictures.” I said smiling 

“That’s great, and after you and I can go for coffee.” Harry said, I nearly dropped my phone from shock. Harry Styles had just asked me out for coffee.

“Louis, are you still there?” Harry asked from the other end of the phone

“Yes, sorry. Um could you repeat yourself please?” I asked thinking I must have heard him wrong

“Oh I just asked if you would like to grab a coffee with me after taking photos.” Harry said confidently and I gasped again, I had heard right, Harry Styles had just asked me out to coffee

“Oh well that sounds nice, I’d love to.” I said calmly

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said, he hung up before I could tell him to call me Louis again.

I hung up the phone and fell back onto my bed, I really do feel like a teenage girl in a romantic comedy, how cheesy… I kind of like it though

I called Nick and he immediately agreed to taking the pictures. We agreed to meet at Zayn and I’s apartment at 7:30 so there was no way we could be late. 

The next day I got up bright and early ready to start the day off with a coffee date with Mr. Styles.

“Ready to go you two?” I asked as I walked out of my room to see Nick and Zayn talking and laughing on the couch.

“Yep, let’s go.” Zayn said jumping off the couch and following me out to the street. We all climbed into my small car and made the 25 minute drive to the Grande hotel a entertaining as possible with songs and laughter nobody could fight. I parked my car and we all walked into the lobby at exactly 8. We immediately saw Harry waiting for us in the lobby and walked over

“Just on time, good job.” Harry said smirking. I blushed brightly and thanked him.

“Mr. Styles this is Zayn Malik, he was supposed to interview you.” I said as Zayn shook Harry’s hand

“Glad to see you are feeling better.” Harry said and Zayn nodded

“Yes, much better, thank you.” Zayn said

“And this is Nick Grimshaw, he’ll be taking the pictures today.” I said as Nick shook Harry’s hand and smiled

“And I’m Louis Tomlinson, but you already knew that.” I said shyly as Harry smiled and nodded slightly 

“Alright, shall we get started then?” Harry asked, we all nodded and followed him into one of the many conference rooms the hotel had 

In the room there was a white sheet, lights, and a camera ready to go.

“You didn’t have t provide all of this, Nick brought his things.” I said pointing to the large bag that Nick carried with him.

“Oh please, only the best for this shoot.” Harry said before walking in front of us in long strides, he stepped onto the white sheet and turned to face us. Nick walked over to the camera and picked it up before walking in front of Harry and smiled

“Alright, ready?” Nick asked and Harry nodded before clasping his large hands together in front of him, looking ahead at the camera with a straight face and the photoshoot began.

“You see that don’t you?” Zayn whispered to me as we watched Nick take photos of Harry

“See what?” I asked looking around the room dumbly.

“Since we’ve gotten here he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.” Zayn said and I smiled

“He asked me to go get coffee with him after this.” I whispered to Zayn as his eyes lit up and he jumped slightly

“Are you joking?” Zayn asked and I shook my head

“Louis, you can’t deny it anymore he definitely has a thing for you.” Zayn said as I blushed bright red and nodded slightly.

For 15 minutes we heard the clicking of camera and the the soft instructions coming from Nick on what Harry should do for the pictures.

“Try this next one with a smile maybe?” Nick asked, Harry stayed looking dead on and stone faced at the camera

“Or not… Either way is fine.” Nick said as we laughed slightly

“Alright, I think we got it.” nick said after putting the camera down and smiled at us

“Thank you so much for doing that Nick, I really appreciate it.” I said smiling at him

“It’s no problem, anything for you.” Nick said and I smiled at him, from the corner of my eye I could see Harry’s eyes grow cold.

“Alright you guys can take my car home, I’ll take the buss.” I said throwing Zayn my keys and waving them off

“See you back at home.” Zayn said over his shoulder

“Alright coffee?” I asked and Harry smirked

“Of course.” Harry said opening the door for me and walking out into the busy streets.

“So was that Nick guy your boyfriend?” Harry asked and I laughed, he knows I’m gay? So I don’t need to hint at it, all I need to do is flirt, good to know.

“Are you joking? Of course not, he’s just a friend.” I said and Harry shook his head

“Are you sure he knows that? He wouldn’t stop looking at you.” Harry said and I shook my head “Ok what about the guy from the hardware store? Colin I think his name was?” Harry said and I immediately began to laugh again

‘Oh Colin likes to think we are dating, but no that will never happen. He’s used to everyone he meets immediately falling in love with him… He hasn’t gotten over the fact that I’m not. I guess he just isn’t my type” I said and Harry smiled

“So what is your type?” Harry asked and I shrugged

“I guess tall, powerful, and confident are the three main words I would use to describe my type, other than that it just depends.” I said. I couldn’t be more obvious. Harry is 6’3. Harry is powerful, everyone knows that. Harry is extremely confident, just by looking at the way he walks through a busy street you can see that he knows people will move out of the way for him when he walks by.

“Not what I expected again, you never stop with the surprises Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said and I sighed, I didn't have the energy to correct him again on just calling me Louis.

“What did you think my type would be?” I asked as Harry held the coffeehouses door open for me.

“I don’t know, I was thinking shy book worm type.” Harry said and I shoo my head

“That’s me, I can’t be my own type.” I said smiling as Harry nodded “Besides, 2 positives can sometimes be a big negative if you think about it, I want romance you have to work for, it shouldn’t be easy.” I continued and Harry freezed

“You want romance?” Harry asked and I nodded while looking at the menu above the counter.

“I’m sorry Louis, I have to go, I’ll walk you out.” Harry said and I froze. What could I have done wrong this time?

“What, what do you mean to have to go?” I asked as Harry opened the coffeehouse door for me and I stumbled out without even realizing I was walking

“I’m sorry, I have some things to attend to at the office.” Harry said and I shook my head in disbelief.

“Whatever.” I said before turning and beginning to walk away.

“Look out!” Harry cried from behind me before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to there body. I looked up and was met with the forest green eyes of Harry Styles. I looked behind me to see a bicycle rider go shooting past me. I looked at out position and found my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

“You need to watch where you are going.” Harry said simply.

I just looked up at him in pure shook

“You should stay away from me, I’m no good for you.” Harry said as he finally let go of me

“Fine.” I said before looking down the street and walking away quickly. I turned back at the last minute to see the same stone cold dead look in Harry’s eyes directed at me again. He hasn’t given me that look since the moment we met in his office, I don’t like it.


	4. Chapter 4- hotels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

One other thing about Harry styles is that he makes no sense, whatsoever. One minute he is asking me to coffee and smiling, he takes interest in what I like, he looks me in the eyes, and I really thought we could have something. Then the next minute he goes back to his standoffish quiet, stereotypical self. He’s pushing me away and telling me he’s not good for me? What does that mean, is this his way of playing hard to get because if so he is doing it all wrong. This is not the way I imagined spending my day… instead of drinking a cappuccino with Harry Styles I’m laying in bed thinking about what I could have possibly done to turn him off of me so quickly, I mean that was record time, one minute he’s asking me about books, the next he’s pushing me away, the next he’s saving me from being run over by a boke, and the next he’s telling me to stay away again. It’s like he can't make his mind up or something.

“Hey Louis, we are going to go out to celebrate Nick’s internship you coming? Oh also a package came for you by the way.” Zayn asked as he knocked on my door. I looked at my clock on the wall and noticed it was 7 PM.

“Yeah totally, just give me one minute.” I said through the door before getting up, pulling some shoes on, and walking out of my bedroom door.

“Here’s the package, I guess Mr. Styles wanted to send you something special.” Zayn said as he nudged me in the shoulder and handed me the package, sure enough the return address was Harry’s business address. I sighed, so he pushes me away then sends me a gift?

I opened the package carefully and revealed a first edition collections of Charles Dickens's writing. I gasped and let the package paper fall to the floor

“What is it?” Zayn asked

“It’s first edition Charles Dickens, this is absolutely insane, I can’t accept these, I have to send these back.” I said as Zayn shrugged, I knew he would have no interest in these whatsoever.

“Come on let’s go, we can worry about this later. It’s party time.” Zayn said, trust Zayn to always lighten the mood with talk of party. We began to walk down to my car and once we got there Zayn started up another conversation about Mr. Harry Styles

“Hey, I never got to ask, how was coffee with Mr. Styles?” Zayn asked as we walked to my car

“Non existent, he told me to leave the minute we walked into the coffeehouse.” I said and Zayn furrowed his eyebrows

“Did he say why?” Zayn asked

“He said that he’s bad for me and that I should stay away from him.” I said as Zayn laughed

“Oh trying to give off the bad boy look, I see.” Zayn said as I laughed

“Des that mean he doesn’t want any contact with me or is he trying to see if I’m willing to work for it? I asked

“I’m not sure, maybe a little of both, I don’t think he’s sure of what he wants you to do either.” Zayn said, I sighed, and nodded as we pulled up in front of the club we were told to meet everyone at.

“Hey Zayn, Louis, I’m so glad you guys could make it, here have a welcome to the party shot.” Nick said as he stumbled over to us holding 2 shots in his hands. I downed it in one swig.

“Damn that is strong.” I yelled over the music as Nick laughed and wrapped a long arm around my waist, it felt more like a snail coiling around it’s prey.

“Come on everyone’s over here.” Nick said dragging me to a table in the back of the bar. We drank more than we should, we laughed, and we danced.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I’ve got to pee.” I said to Zayn as he nodded and I walked away. I stood outside of the bathroom. One of the few times there is a line for the men’s bathroom at a bar. I was on my phone completely hammered and decided now was the perfect time to tell Harry how angry I am with him. I went to contacts and clicked on his name. I called his cellphone number and waited until the second ring when he answered

“Hello?” Harry asked through the phone making me laugh

“Hello to you to Mr. Styles. This is me sending back your expensive books because I already have copies of those, thanks though, for the kind gesture.” I slurred out, after a pause Harry replied

“You’re welcome, where are you?” Harry asked and I laughed

“Oh I’m in line because I have to pee really bad.” I said dumbly

“Louis have you been drinking?” Harry asked making me laugh again

“Haha yeah I have Mr. Fancy pants. You hit the head on the nail with that one.” I said

“Listen to me, I want you to go home right now.” Harry said matter of factly

“You’re so bossy, Louis let’s go for coffee, no stay away from me Louis, I don’t want you get away. Come here, come here, no go away.” I said trying to act out how our relationship has been so far

“That’s it tell me where you are.” Harry said, I could hear the anger and concern rising in his voice but I didn’t care anymore.

“I’m a long way from Seattle. I’m a long way from you.” I said 

“Which bar? What’s it called.” Harry said acting like he knew where every bar was in the state of Washington. How annoying could this guy be?

“I don’t know, I gotta go though.” I said before hanging up the phone quickly. I could hear Harry asking me again which bar I’m at but I didn’t care. Suddenly a few moments later my phone rang again with Harry’s ID on the screen. I immediately felt bad for talking to him like that

I answered the phone and began apologizing

“I’m sorry I-” I said before Harry cut me off

“Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.” Harry said with a monotone voice i hadn’t heard from him yet.

I frowned when he immediately hung up the phone.

I shrugged and finally after going to the bathroom decided to get some fresh air and walk outside a bit. After 5 minutes of standing alone Nick walked over to me and smiled

“Hey.” Nick said as he covered me with his jacket

“Oh thanks.” I said as I slid my arms into the warm jacket

“You ok?” Nick asked as I nodded

“Yeah, it’s just I’m a little bit more drunk than the rest of you.” I said as Nick laughed.

I noiceed how close he was standing when he pulled me into the hug in an attempt to “Keep me warm”

“Oh it’s fine Nick, I got it.” I said backing away a little from Nick, his arms were around my waist making it much harder to get away from him

“You know I’ll never have the courage to do this.” Nick said as he pulled me closer and I frowned

“Do what?” I asked in a drunken haze

“Louis, I like you very much.” Nick said

“You do?” I asked confused, he’s never shown this side of himself to me before.

“Come on just one kiss.” Nick said as he pulled me even closer

“No, No Nick. I’m sorry, no.” I said, I didn’t have any energy to fight against him as he tried to kiss me

“Dude, he said no.” A voice called as they pushed Nick off of me

“Harry?” I asked recognizing the face before immediately falling over and throwing up all over his nice black dress shoes. I felt Harry rubbing my back and I threw up on the sidewalk after tilting to avoid his shoes 

“Ugh don’t look at me.” I said after throwing up

“Here.” Harry said as he handed me a tissue. I took it gratefully and wiped my mouth. I stood up and looked around to see that Nick had walked off 

“Wow look how cool this is.” I said looking at the tissue that I now saw was embroidered with his initials.

“Let’s get you home.” harry said as I shook my head, all my friends were still inside of the bar

“I’m with Zayn.” I said in protest

‘I’ll have Liam tell him.” Harry said. Liam? Who the hell is Liam?

“Who’s Liam?” I asked

“He’s my brother. He’s inside talking to her right now.” Harry said immediately after I asked, as if he knew I was going to ask that

“Wait I don’t-” I said, I have a tendency to get very confused when I’m drunk

“He’s was staying at the hotel with me.” Harry said as I raised my eyebrows

“You’re still at the Grande?” I asked, why is he staying there for so long?

“Yeah.” harry said looking me in the eyes as usual. I sighed and nodded

“Come on.” Harry said wrapping an arm around me to make sure I didn’t fall

We walked into the club to fine Zayn and Liam on the dance floor grinding together, wow I saw that coming from a mile away. Zayn always dances with the nearest gay guy in a bar. Harry left me at a table and went to talk to his brother for a minute. They whispered before he came back over to me and sighed

“That’s your brother?” I asked looking at him. He was tall with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost like a big teddy bear that could beat you up if he wanted to. 

“Not by choice, let’s go.” Harry said in a loud rushed voice over the booming music

“Wait what did Zayn say?” I asked

“He warned me to be on my best behavior. More like threatened me.” Harry said smirking as I nodded and laughed before I immediately stopped. My eyes were going crazy and the whole room was turning

“You’re spinning. I think I’m going to faint” I said, I could already feel my eyes closing

“What? Now?” Harry asked before I completely blacked out. I felt myself fall into Harry’s hands and that’s the last thing I remember of that night.

I woke up the next morning in clean white sheets… my sheets are Navy blue… where the hell am I. I sit up and look around to see I’m in a hotel room. I don’t remember getting a room at a hotel. I looked down and noticed I was wearing only a white long t-shirt and underwear… I wore a collared shirt and jeans last night. I looked to my left and saw a glass of Orange Juice, and 2 advil pills. They each had signs that said ‘Eat me’ and ‘Drink me’. Kind of like from Alice and Wonderland… I think that’s the right movie/book right? I quickly swallowed the pills just as the hotel room door opened and Harry walked in

“Good morning Louis. How are you feeling?” Harry said noticing that I was awake.

“Better than I deserve. Did you put me to bed?” I said after a moment.

“Yep.” Harry said as he looked at what room service had brought up for breakfast, he seemed much more interested in the food than anything else.

“You undressed me?” I asked, It wasn’t a big deal because we have the same parts, but still it was a little awkward.

“I didn’t have much choice.” Harry said smirking

“Where did you sleep?” I asked, we didn’t sleep in the same bed did we?

To my dismay Harry pointed to the other side of the bed that I was sitting on. I inwardly groaned and thought for a minute, I don’t remember anything from last night, we could have had sex without me even knowing

“Oh god did we- we didn’t” I said, I wasn’t able to finish the sentence

“Necrophilia really isn’t my thing.” Harry said as he picked up a piece of toast and put butter on it

“So we just slept then?” I asked 

“It was a novelty for me too, you need to eat.” harry said as he walked over to the bed and handed me a plate filled with breakfast food. 

“I had Niall pick you up some clothes.” Harry said and I shook my head, Who’s Niall?

“Who’s Niall?” I asked

“My driver.” Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of one of the couches

“Thank you, you didn't have to do that.” i said and Harry nodded

“Yes I did, yours were covered in vomit.” harry said smiling,a real smile, not a half smile or a slightly smile, a real smile for the first time since I had met him I had seen Harry Styles smile.

I began to remember why I was in this hotel room and immediately blushed with embarrassment

“You shouldn’t have drunk like that, I’m all for testing limits, but you put yourself at risk last night.” Harry said as I looked down at the crisp bed sheets in front of me

“I know.” I said, Harry stood up and pulled his shirt off making my eyes go wide. He then proceeded to walk back over to the bed and climb on it, h moved close to me and looked me dead in the eyes

“If you were mine you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.” Harry said out of the blue making my eyes go wider and my mouth open in a slight gasp.

“What?” I asked after a moment, I must have heard that wrong

Harry then took a bite of the toast I was eating, got off the bed and walked into the bathroom

“I gotta go take a shower.” He said as he left the room. Are we just not going to address the fact he just said he wanted to fuck me? No? Ok. 

I was silent for a few minutes until I couldn’t not ask this question

“Why am I here Harry?” I asked, Harry walked out of the bathroom and looked at me again. 

“You’re here because I’m incapable of leaving you alone.” Harry said simply.

“Then don’t” I said in almost a whisper. Harry shook his head and looked down at the floor, oh how I would kill to look inside his mind right now

“Why did you send me those books?” I asked after a moment in an attempt to lighten the mood 

“ I thought I owed you an apology.” Harry said as he walked over o the bed and leaned on it

“For what?” I asked, I knew what for but I wanted to see if he knew as well

“For letting you believe that I- Listen to me. I don’t do romance, my tastes are very… singular, you wouldn’t understand.” Harry said as I tilted my head to the side slightly, a habit I have developed doing when I’m confused

“Enlighten me then.” I said after a minute of thinking this whole thing over, this man doesn’t want romance, what does he want then?

I could see Harry thinking through the way his face moved, his eyebrow twitched slightly, his eyes squinted, and his mouth tilted up into a tight smirk. Harry then moved his hand from where it rested on the sheets to my cheek, his hand touched my cheek lightly as I closed my eyes, his thumb made it’s way to my lips as he ran it over my bottom lip slowly. I opened my eyes to see Harry leaning in. He stopped after a moment and looked me over, he shook his head and took his hand away from where it rested on my cheek. He quickly stood up and walked back into the bathroom to take his shower.


	5. Chapter 5- Helicopter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Another thing about Harry styles is he likes to keep people guessing, you can see that just from looking at him, he’s basically a walking mystery if you ask me. He’s always pushing people away then asking them to come back, he’s always quiet and reserved, always smart witted, and always on top of his game. He’s always one step ahead of everyone. He basically told me he wanted to fuck me ten changed the subject to the fact that he needed to take a shower, always keeping people guessing on what he means and if he really means what he says. This man is a walking mystery, and oh how I wish I could be Sherlock holmes.

30 minutes later, once we were both dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to see Harry sitting at a desk with his computer and papers surrounding him… work from home away from home I see. After a moment he notices that I’m there and looks up. He looks me over once, I’m wearing a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and adidas shoes.

“You look beautiful.” Harry said, my eyes went wide again, where had this new side of him come from, he’s flirty and kind now. I like it a lot.

“Niall has good taste.” I said quietly while looking down at my new expensive shoes, I wanted to say something about how he didn’t need to do this but I knew what he would say, that I didn’t need to worry about it, so I kept my mouth shut for once. 

“What are you doing later?” Harry asked as he walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it, just as he had when we had first met.

“I’m working at the hardware store until 7.” I said smiling and almost laughing. I’m going to show up at my minimum wage paying job in this expensive outfit.

“I’ll have Niall pick you up then.” Harry said and I looked down as I bit my lip.

Harry walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek again.

“I would like you bite that lip.” Harry said in a deep raspy voice as I blushed

“I think I’d like that too.” I said not breaking eye contact with him, not even blinking.

“I’m not going to touch you, not until I have your written consent.” Harry said as I tilted my head in confusion again

“What?” I asked as Harry smiled slightly

“I’ll explain later, come on, I’ll take you home.” Harry said, he then led the way out of the hotel room and over to the elevator. As the elevator opened we walked in and I bit my lip once again while he hit the lobby button on the control panel. Harry looked back at me, opened his mouth slightly, looked down at my lips, and sighed 

“Fuck the paperwork.” Harry said before surging forward and kissing me. I stood for few moments in shock before I realized what was happening and immediately began to kiss him back.

I gasped into the kiss which gave Harry an opportunity to lick his way into my mouth. I rested my hands on his shoulders before he grabbed them and raised them above my head, he held my hands there with one hand while the other went around to the back of my neck to keep my close to him. I know how cliche it is to say this but there were definitely sparks. We kissed like that for about 10 seconds before the elevator stopped on a floor and Harry moved away from me as quickly as possible. The three businessmen standing in front of the elevator knew exactly what we had been doing. Both of our lips were cherry red, my hair was slightly messy, and Harry had the biggest smirk I had every seen from him marks onto his face like a tattoo. Harry looked over at my blushing face before looking down and whispering

“What is it about elevators?” He asked as I laughed slightly.

We walked out onto the street and got into an Audi R8 that Niall was driving

“Hi Niall, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” I said as i settled into the seat.

“Ice to meet you Mr. Tomlinson.” Niall said as I nodded and we drove off back to my apartment. Harry insisted on walking me up to my apartment to see if his assumptions about Liam were right, they were. We walked into the living room to see a naked Liam lying on top of a half naked Zayn making out with him and laughing into the kiss. It was actually a kind of sweet sight, you know except for the Liam butt getting all over my couch.

Liam immediately got off of a laughing Zayn and pulled his pants on

“Hey.” Liam said which made Zayn laugh even harder for some unknown reason, he might still be drunk from last night. Zayn and I shared a look of ‘we need to talk about all of this right now’

“You must be Louis.” Liam said as I nodded

“You must be Liam.” I said back while shaking his hand

“And we must be going, Liam.” Harry said to Liam with a stern look

“So awesome to meet you. Zayn’s told me a lot about you” Liam said directed to me as I raised my eyebrows 

“Liam find your shoes, some of us have work to attend to.” Harry said, I could see him getting more and more angry

“Now what you’re doing with Mr. Warmth here I have no idea.” Liam said as Harry crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and looked down at the floor

Zayn stood up and immediately him and Liam were back to making out, Zayn’s arms wrapped around Liam’s neck, and Liam’s hands around Zayn’s waist

“Laters, baby.” Liam said as Zayn bit his lip and nodded, I nearly gagged at the saying, finally Liam walked out of the apartment leaving a giggling Zayn behind him

“I’ll see you tonight, email me if something changes.” Harry said and I shook my head 

“My computer's broken.” I said and Harry shook his head

“Call then, we know you have my number.” Harry said as I nodded while blushing

Harry ran a hand through my hair, making me want to close my eyes before whispering “Laters, baby” Into my ear making me laugh. We both smiled at each other before he walked out of the apartment after Liam

Once the door had closed Zayn looked at me, widened his eyes and smiled

“Liam seems like a really nice guy.” I said while laughing at Zayn as he shook his head at me

“No no no, we are starting with you, you’re seeing him again tonight, that means that something happened.” Zayn said, I sighed and shook my head slightly

“Louis.” Zayn said as I walked past him and set my stuff down on the coffee table

“I have to get ready for work.” I said trying to get out of talking to Zayn

“Louis, you have to tell me.” Zayn said laughing

“We just kissed, once.” I said blushing

“Only once? That’s odd.” Zayn said looking at me confused

“Yeah, odd doesn’t even cover it.” I said before walking into my room

“New clothes.” Zayn said noting that he must have bought them for me, he has a good eye.

I walked into my room, got dressed for work, drove to work, and sat around helping people find wood and paint for 8 hours, fun. Even as I was working, a small smile would creep it’s way onto my face at the thought of seeing Harry again tonight. He has such an exciting life, and I’m sitting in a hardware store waiting for the time to pass faster so I could be involved in a small portion of that exciting life.

“I’ll see you later Louis.” Colin said as I started walking for the door

“Yeah, bye Colin.” I said smiling.

“Hey Niall.” I said as I walked over to the blonde standing in front off a black Range Rover

“Good evening Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will be joining us there.” Niall said, I nodded not asking where there is and got into the back seat of the car quietly

Niall drives us to an office building

“Right this way sir.” Niall said, I kind of hate how formal he has to be around me, I want a normal conversation with him at some point

Niall and I rode up an elevator to the roof of the building. It opened up to a large helicopter and a smiling Harry standing next to it looking at me

I gasped. The helicopter had ‘Styles Enterprise’ written across it in large black letters. I walked slowly over to Harry and smiled again

“Good evening Louis.” Harry said before opening the side door of the helicopter and motioning for me to get in. I’ve never been in a plane, let alone a helicopter. This is absolutely terrifying 

Harry closes the door behind me, walked around the front of it, and climbs into the driver's seat. He’s going to fly this thing?

“Wait, you’re flying this?” I asked after a moment, he smirked at me slowly. He raised his eyebrows before fastening the seat belt tightly around me.

“No escaping now.” Harry said before fastening his own. No Mr. Styles, there really isn’t

Harry turned the key in the ignition and the helicopter immediately began to come to life.

“Charlie Tango requesting take off.” Harry said into his head set before handing me one. I slipped it on over my ears and listened the the response

“Charlie Tango is clear for take off, your flight from Seattle to Portland is clear.” the mans voice said as my eyes widened

“We’re going to Portland?” I asked in disbelief, sure it’s just a random city but I’ve always liked it there for some reason.

Harry glided the helicopter off the ground and up into the sky. We flew smoothly through the air as I looked down at all the bright lights off the city in disbelief. I smiled over at Harry every once in a while and caught him looking back at me every once in awhile with a smile on his face and a small bit of happiness in his eyes. After 30 minutes in the air we landed on top of a building called the escapade. Once we got out of the helicopter we went down in an elevator one floor. The doors opened up into a large living area in a large penthouse. I looked around in disbelief. Is this where Harry lives?

“Would you like a drink?” Harry asked as he walked ahead of me

“Yes please.” I said quietly still amazed at the room around me. I could hear classical music playing softly over speakers and smiled slightly, ‘a man who likes classical music usual likes classical romance.’ That’s a saying my mom always told me when I was younger.

“Do you play?” I asked as I walked over to the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room 

“Yes.” Harry said simply from the kitchen 

“Of course you do.” I said under my breath, what doesn’t this man do?

“What’s this?” I asked as I sat down in front of the glass of wine Harry had poured for me, it looked as if it was a form of some sort, what type of form do I have to sign to be here?

“It’s a non disclosure agreement. It means that you cannot discuss anything about us with anyone, I’m afraid my lawyer insists on it.” Harry said as I nodded, makes sense. He is a man with a reputation to uphold, don’t want rumors being spread around that could put him and his company in danger. 

“I’d never talk to anyone about us anyway.” i said simply before signing the agreement 

“Are you going to make love to me now?” I asked quietly making Harry laugh slightly. He pushed his chair back, stood up, and leaned over me slightly 

“2 things, first I don’t make love, I fuck. Hard.” Harry said as I blushed bright red. 

“And the second?” I asked quietly

“Come.” Harry said holding his hand out to me. I placed my small hand inside of his and he smiled down at our hands for a second before going back to his stone cold, straight lined, facial expression.


	6. Chapter 6: Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Harry leads me up the staircase and down a hallway before turning to a door on the left. 

“It’s just beyond this door.” Harry said after taking a deep breath

“What is?” I ask while laughing slightly

“My playroom.” Harry said and I was even more confused, he brought me over here to play video games?

“Like your XBox and stuff?” I asked

“It’s important that you know you can leave at any time.” Harry said and I shook my head

“Why? What’s in there?” I asked 

“I meant what I said, the helicopter is on standby to take you home whenever you want to go.” Harry said, I was beginning to get nervous

“Harry, just open the door.” I was getting more nervous by the second and Harry’s worried look wasn’t helping, I’ve always believed in ripping the bandaid off, why won’t he do that for whatever is behind this door?

Harry pulled a small key from his right pocket and fit it into the door. He unlocked it, turned on the light, and opened the door wide for me to look in. Inside was a red bed, with no sheets on, 2 red pillows, and 1 red blanket. There were red leather couches, and red leather all around the walls, and nothing else, why was he so afraid to show me this room? I looked around once again thinking that I must have missed some huge factor of the room that would change how I view Harry completely. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the amount of Red coating each and every surface of this room, other than that nothing was different from any other room. I walked further into the room and Harry closed the door behind us

“Say something please.” Harry said, what could I say? Nice decorating? It was just a room

“What is this room used for?” I asked after a moment of thought

“This is where I fuck.” Harry said in a monotone voice

“What do you mean?” I asked

“Louis, I don’t do romance or relationships, I fuck, that’s it. I find men willing to be fucked and fuck them, that’s what I do.” Harry said

“Why would anyone agree to that?” I asked, I couldn’t imagine just giving up your body and getting nothing in return, getting no companionship or loyalty, just being a fuck buddy to someone.

“To please me.” Harry said with a smirk inked onto his face, does he find this funny or something? I laughed slightly, this must be a joke right?

“To please you? How?” I asked after a moment, if he wants to joke, I can go along with it

“I have rules, if you follow them, I’ll reward you, if you don’t I’ll punish you.” Harry said with a straight face. If this is still a joke Harry should look into an acting career, he’s very convincing in the role of fucked up sex addict.

“You’d punish me? Like you’d use this stuff on me?” I asked and Harry nodded

“Yes.” Harry said with a small smile on his face… Fuck, he’s not joking is he?

 

“What would I get out of this?” I asked, there must be some way this benefits me right?

“Me.” Harry said simply. I was so against this 2 seconds sgo, now that he’s said that, I’m interested, and that scares me a lot.

“Shall we go?” Harry asking as I nodded. We walked out and Harry locked the door behind us. He took my hand in his, it’s a small gesture, but it’s nice to have someone else’s hand in yours. Harry led me down the hallway further and into a room with another bed, this ne with actual sheets and more blankets on it.

“If we were to do this, this would be your room. You can decorate it however you like.” Harry said as I looked around, the bed is a little small for 2 grown adults.

“You want me to move in?” I asked and Harry smiled

“Not full time, just Friday through to Sunday. We can negotiate the particulars ” Harry said and I nodded, I could do that 

“So I’d sleep in here with you?” I asked hopefully

“No, I’d be downstairs, I told you, I don’t sleep with anyone.” Harry said, I sighed but nodded, you have to pick your battles sometimes.

We walked back down to the main floor of the penthouse 

“What if I don’t want anything to do with that?” I asked nervously

“I would understand completely.” Harry said

“But then we wouldn’t have any sort of relationship at all?” I asked sadly, I wasn’t willing or ready to let this go so easily

“This is the only sort of relationship I have.” Harry said simply

“Why?” I asked. Harry walked closer to me and gripped my arm softly

“It’s the way I am.” Harry said. I walked over to the stairs leading down the the TV area and sat down

“When you said negotiate, what did you mean?” I asked confused

“I already have a contract prepares, it’s fairly detailed, you would review it, and we would negotiate what you are and are not willing to try.” Harry said… a contact? Just to have sex, is there a contract to eat breakfast here too?

“How could I know what I’d be willing to try?” I asked… I’ve never done anything like this before… or anything for that matter.

“Well when you’ve had sex, was there anything that you did or didn’t like doing?” Harry asked and I blushed, how would I know, I’ve never had sex before

“We have to be honest with each other for this to work.” Harry said noticing how uncomfortable I had gotten suddenly. I could tell that he was trying to read me with the way his eyes squinted and he was looking and analyzing my every move.

“I- I umm, I wouldn't know.” I said looking him in the eyes, was this going to make him mad?

“What do you mean?” Harry asked quietly 

“Because I haven’t, I haven’t.” I said while shaking my head trying to tell him that I hadn’t had sex without having to say those words out loud.

“You’re still a virgin? I have just shown you-” Harry asked in disbelief before I cut him off

“I know, I just-” I said before Harry cut me off again

“You’ve done other things, right?” Harry asked and I shook my head again. Harry shoulder sagged, fuck he is mad at me isn’t he? Suddenly Harry moved towards me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. He searched my face for any sign of emotion before shaking his head slightly in disbelief

“Where have you been?” Harry asked

“Waiting.” I said in a whisper while looking him in the eyes

“The men must throw themselves at you.” Harry said and I laughed slightly 

“Never one that I’ve wanted.” I said before looking down and biting my lip. Harry placed one of his hands under my chin and made me look at him again

“You’re biting your lip.” Harry said with a devilish smirk. He immediately leaned in and captured his lips with mine. I gasped slightly but quickly began to kiss back. After a moment Harry took my hand in his and stood up

“What are you doing?” I asked as we stood up from the stairs

“Rectifying the situation.” Harry said in a voice 3 octaves lower than normal

“I’m a situation?” I asked sarcastically, Harry didn’t laugh, like normal. He led me into his bedroom on the bottom floor, sat me down on the bed and began to kiss me. I kissed my instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck. Harry grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of me. I gasped as he pulled his shirt off too, I know I’ve seen him without a shirt on before, but not like this. He looked me in the eyes before kissing down my chest all the way to my nipple, he began kissing it making me moan out loud

“God Harry.” I whispered and Harry nodded slightly.

Harry undid the button on my jeans, pulled the zipper down, and smiled up at me

“Stand up.” Harry ordered. I did as he said slowly and he immediately pulled my pants and underwear off of my body. I gasped and covered myself immediately

“Hey none of that, let me see you.” Harry said grabbing my hands and holding both of my wrists in one hand. I looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and blushed

“So beautiful baby.” Harry whispered as he kissed my thighs and stomach

“Lay down.” Harry said as he rested a hand on my lower back and helped me lay on the satin black sheets. Harry unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off his legs slowly revealing his dick. I gasped, that thing is going to be inside me?

“It’s alright, we’ll take it nice and slow.” Harry said, if this is what being Harry’s sex buddy would be like I’m ready to sign the papers.

“Harry put 2 fingers up to my mouth

“Suck on them sweetheart.” Harry said as I nodded and let the 2 digits into my mouth and rolled my tongue around each of them effectively getting them wet

“I’m gonna taste you a little ok?” Harry asked and I nodded, I didn’t know what that meant but I was so out of my element that I wasn’t going to protest.

Suddenly I felt Harry’s mouth on my hole, his tongue swirling around it as I shivered and tensed

“It’s alright, it won’t hurt.” Harry said as he rubbed a calming hand down my arm.

Harry went back to licking as I went back to sucking on his two fingers and moaning quietly. After about 5 minutes Harry leaned over to the bedside table ad pulled out some lube and a condom. He then poured some lube on his dick and put the condom on. By this point I had forgotten that I was even sucking on his fingers

“Stop” Harry said as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and placed them over my hole. He slid one finger in making me almost scream before he captured my mouth with his and made me swallow my screams, the kissing took my mind off the pain of his fingers as he worked the first one inside of my before sliding the second one in along with it. He worked his fingers inside of me for 10 minutes or so, then pulled the two fingers out, and lined his dick up to my hole.

“This may hurt but it’ll feel good after a moment.” Harry said as he leaned over me and looked me in the eyes as he moved forward and shoved his dick into my hole. I closed my eyes, arched my back, and moaned out in pain and pleasure.

“It’s alright baby.” Harry said as he held me close to him and started the slowly thrust into me

“Yes Harry, god yes.” I yelled as he began to thrust harder, I had finally gotten to the pleasure part of this and I love it.

After 5 minutes of moans groans and thrusting I could feel myself about to cum

“Oh god Harry I’m gonna cum.” I yelled out and Harry nodded

“Yeah baby, cum for me.” Harry whispered into my ear, that was the final straw I began cumming all over my stomach and chest. Just after I was done Harry began thrusting harder into me making me scream from sensitivity as he came into the condom. We laid there for a few moments catching our breath.

“How was that?” Harry asked and I smiled tiredly

“Better than anything I’ve ever experienced.” I said as Harry laughed

“Good, there’s more where that came from.” Harry sid as I nodded before turning to my side and falling asleep quickly. I felt Harry’s hesitant arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his chest just as I fell asleep.


End file.
